Gregor and The Silent Claw
by Consul Mike of Denmark
Summary: Two years ago the Prophecy of Return was finished but Gregor and his friends have another prophecy on their hands...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"We have to get closer if we're going to take him out!" Wing snagged, throat ripped out, stabbed in chest. Those words used to haunt him. "I guess I shall never see you again?" Those word are the worse than the battle against the Bane. She had said them to him six years ago when he and Luxa had both believed they would never meet again. Gregor, now 18, was expected to do everything. He now knew how Luxa had felt before he had come back the Underland two years ago. Nerissa had told him something about today, he didn't listen very carefully because he had many other things to do then listen to Nerissa, who still hadn't mastered her visions, Nerissa was engaged and Gregor expected her to be more… well… normal. It was the opposite. She had become worried ever since she had been engaged. Likely worried about the wedding. Today? He still wondered…


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: Ok, Ok… You probably know I'm not Suzanne Collins. Or am I? Nah just kidding. Maybe… XD Seriously I'm kidding.

Ch.1

Meeting

Gregor sat in the council room waiting for the meeting to start. Uhg he thought the last council was bad, this council never agreed with Gregor or Luxa. Today the meeting was about trade relations with the gnawers. Which was already perfected according to Gregor and Luxa, but did the council think so? No. They were still trying to get Luxa away from Gregor, which was still a pain in the ass for Gregor. Still waiting for the council he began to feel that this meeting was a trap… "Same thing as last week with the Trade Relations with the Spinners" He thought which failed like all their plans had. He began to walk out when two masked guards came and sat him down.

"Hello Shawn, Johns. What brings you here?" Gregor mumbled aloud angrily. Same guards…

"Johns, get the leather binds." Shawn said ignoring Gregor. Johns tied Gregor and they began to do the usual torture tactics that weren't much torture at all. Ashlin, one of the new council members came in.

"Ah the Overlander. Johns, Shawn leave." Ashlin got out flatly

"What do you want?"

"Oh you most likely know."

"Uh why do this? You know it never works!" Gregor spat at her.

"It is fun to anger the Overlander. Isn't that right Royce?" She said gesturing to a man behind her. He gave a small nod and a smirk that Gregor would of loved to knock off his face. After a few more minutes he was out of the council room with the threat, "If you tell anyone what we have done to you, you will be executed" He didn't feel the need to tell anyone. Who would help? The army was under control of the council since the recent actions of Mareth, which Gregor and Luxa didn't see the evil in. The council easily could of banished him, but then most of the towns people would question what he'd done and blah, blah, blah. But instead he was just confined to his room. Gregor would of liked to see him but never had the time too. Regalia had been split in to two parts by the council, east and west. This, Gregor feared was a plot by the council to began anarchy and drive Luxa and Gregor out of the royal throne. He left to the high hall with his bond Authra and flew around the beautiful city. Midway back to the high hall Authra asked,

"How'd the meeting go?"

"Same as last week with the, 'Spinner relations'." Authra" Authra was like a smaller Ares with a white stripe around his neck. What he lacked in strength he made up for in agility. Authra got out one of the fliers uncommon, "Huh, Huh, Huh," and they landed in the high hall.

"Well I will see you at Nerissa's wedding Authra, goodbye."

"Goodbye Overlander." Gregor liked to be called, "Overlander" better than "King" but he still didn't care for either two. He met up with Luxa in their room and changed for the wedding.

"How was the meeting Gregor?"

"Eh, boring as usual." He hadn't told Luxa about the little "Session" with Ashlin.

"Shall we be off to the wedding?" He asked sticking his arm out.

"Let us be off then!" She replied wrapping her arm around his.


	3. Wedding of None

Disclaimer: UHG JUST ASSUME FROM NOW ON I DON'T OWN T.U.C

Ch.2

Wedding of None

Gregor and Luxa both flew on Authra to the festive looking arena.

"Hello King Gregor and Queen Luxa!" Francis said in a joking tone. He knew the hated to be called king and queen. He and Luxa were friends when they were younger but he had always had a crush on Nerissa. Or so he said. Either way both Gregor and Luxa thought he was perfect for Nerissa and didn't mind when he joked with them. He was pretty nice for someone who'd worked in the farmlands for all his life.

"All rise." Boomed the minister from the altar. Nerissa walked out from the doors connecting the arena with the city in a long white dress. She was walking by herself since Vikus had died and her father and mother weren't there due to pressing demands at The Fount. **(Remember Nerissa is Luxa cousin not sister) **Not exactly alone since a small flower girl throwing some kind of grayish flowers around and Hazard holding a cloth with the rings in it. Francis had a look of nervousness, which was very rare. Gregor saw a tear roll down Luxa cheek. Just from pure happiness. Gregor had never seen her happy like this since his return to the Underland. When Nerissa had reached the altar, the horns sounded.

"Damn it why is it that all royal weddings are interrupted?" Gregor said angrily remembering his wedding with Luxa and the invasion of the spinners. He pulled out his dagger to see a swarm of snakes and ants getting in through the tunnels.

"Francis get everyone that is unarmed out of here!" Most of the audience were unarmed except for about thiry other underlanders and a few guards. They were no match he noticed Luxa still there with her own sword. How was she carrying that around? Either way they were largely out numbered 5 to 1. He saw 13 year old Hazard cowering behind Luxa.

"Hazard what are you doing here?" Gregor asked. Luxa only then noticed he was there.

"I didn't know what I'm supposed to do?" Howard then rushed over and said he would take him. He then saw Nerissa there with her own sword next to Francis. When the battle began saw no group of troops coming to their rescue.

"Stupid council!" Gregor thought. Authra and the other bats had to carry the rest of the civilians out of the city into the Palace which gave the Cutters and **(Once again, what are snakes called?) **Snakes an advantage. About 10 of the underlanders were left including Gregor, Luxa, Howard, and Francis. Wait where was Nerissa? Gregor couldn't worry about that in the heat of battle. He has taken a shot to the leg and had to continue fighting on the ground before Luxa gave him enough time to pop up. He had grabbed a sword from one of the dead guards and was regaining his composer fast. The odds now were likely 4 to 0.2. The fliers had finished evacuating the civilians and were picking up anyone left in the arena. Authra swept in a grabbed Gregor who grabbed Luxa who grabbed Howard. Francis was on his own bat sniffling. Bad sign. Luxa too was began to cry as well which gave Gregor the knowledge that Nerissa was dead. Now that he thought about it he'd never seen Nerissa fight. He knew he should of done something different and maybe Francis would still have a wife. Too late now.


	4. Stranded With Company

Ch.3

Stranded with Company

Francis never left his quarters for a week and Luxa had trouble concentrating. Gregor was stranded with Howard. Neither of them had any clue what to do to comfort anyone or help anyone. The only upside for Gregor was that the council quit bothering him. It only became harder for Howard because of all the injured soldiers and people defending the city. One of the council meetings had Nerissa's open seat and as soon as the meeting was over Luxa couldn't hold back tears. Gregor thought it was idiotic that the council got everyone BUT Gregor to comfort her. He finally came around where Luxa was and was able to calm her down. It had been a week after Nerissa's death and Gregor and Luxa had to meet with Francis about the will of Nerissa. When Gregor stepped into the room with Luxa there was a note,

_Dear Gregor and Luxa,_

_I can't live without Nerissa so I am leaving to meet her_

_Goodbye,_

_Francis_

Gregor looked on the bed where Francis was. His throat was slit open and he held a dagger in one hand. Luxa stepped into the room and froze. Seeing the body she didn't cry but just stood there. Silence settled into the room but Gregor broke it by saying,

"Well that what I would do if I lost you." He said looking into the eyes of Luxa. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Gregor that night couldn't keep from letting tears escape and he got up and walked to the balcony overlooking the city.

"Dream again?" Luxa asked walking next to Gregor.

"No."

"Then what is it Gregor?"

"Francis. He was a nice guy."

"Ah I see. Yes I would have done the same thing if you were the one to die." She said repeating what he'd said to her in Francis's room. They stood there in silence for awhile.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Gregor asked Luxa.

"Francis."

"Ah I see." He said giving her one of his famous half smiles.


	5. Rise and Darkness

Ch.4

Rise and Darkness

Gregor awoke early and found that Luxa was already up.

"Probably eating," Gregor thought as he walked to the dining hall. Nope not there.

"Oh great the council got her!" He thought.

"That was the perfect time to kidnap her!" He thought aloud walking to the council room. The door was open just enough to where he could see inside. Sure enough he saw her tied and struggling against a chair with Ashlin and that Royce guy standing over her. He walked into the room,

"Ah hello Ashlin, would you mind telling me why Luxa is tied to a chair?"

"Guards seize him!" Before Gregor knew it he was in a chair next to Luxa. He didn't struggle and Luxa looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you not attempting to break free?" She asked.

"If we do break free the guards will just bind us against another chair."

"I see." Again they were set free with the same threat Gregor had heard a week ago. At that moment Howard came running into the room.

"Gregor, Luxa! Nerissa's will shows that there is a new prophecy!"

"Another one of the hell-for-saken prophecies?" Gregor asked a little annoyed

"Yes," Gregor and Luxa both gave a groan

"This time it only involves Gregor and Ripred." Ripred walked in after Howard had said his name.

"Did I hear someone call for me?"

"Yes you are in an-"

"Yes, Yes I know." Ripred said interrupting Howard.

"Would you wish to see it Gregor?"

"Yes."

"Come with me then." Gregor followed Howard into the prophecy room and then into the secret entrance where the Prophecy of Return was. Gregor remembered that prophecy. Still had the sword mark in his shoulder.

"Here it is." Howard said pointing to writing on the wall.

_Follow the one with claws who gnaws to the land of cutters and find the aloft thought lost in events past._

_Or all shall perish in events present if the claw is not followed._

_Bring a new king and one marked with X._

_Or all shall perish due to hex._

_Without the claw connected to the hand,_

_Humans will lose their land if the one with claw is not followed to the land of those who cut,_

_All shall be cut by hex if those who thought aloft are not brought back down._

"Well that was short!" Gregor heard Ripred.

"Shouldn't we be happy it's short?" Gregor knew Ripred didn't believe in prophecies.

"It does not matter, we need to break this!" Howard said impatiently

"Any ideas King?" Ripred said in his sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Ripred!"

"Obviously I am the one with 'The one with claws who gnaws' and I must take the King over there to the cutters land,"

"What about the ones aloft?" Howard asked.

"I believe it means someone who is an angel or someones." Gregor got out.

"Yes, and if you do not follow me you shall all die."

"I am the new king and Ripred is the one marked with X." Gees this was easy to break, Gregor and Ripred were already half way done.

"Hex? Gregor what is that in the Overland?" Howard asked.

"A hex is a spell cast over someone."

"So that would mean a spell would eliminate the humans?"

"Most likely."

"Once again it is saying humans will perish and hex will destroy you all."

"Still who could the ones aloft be?" Everyone started to think.

"Would it be Gregor's parents? They were thought lost in past events with the spinners." Luxa said standing in the doorway.

"Of course!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Well that's cracked. Now let's eat I'm starving!" Ripred spat out.


	6. Leaving the Fight to Join the Fight

Ch.5

Leaving the Fight to Join the Fight

"Be careful." Said a sad voice that could only belong to his beloved wife Luxa.

"I will. Promise." He said kissing her. He then told everyone else a goodbye and hopped on Authra.

"Fly you high!" Everyone called. After about an hour of silence Gregor told Authra,

"We still haven't bonded."

"We can do that when get back Gregor."

"Alright. Fly down to Ripred." Gregor said as Authra sped towards Ripred.

"What does the King want?" Ripred said keeping up his pace running.

"Oh nothing. How are you holding up?"

"Good but I'd be better if you would refrain from making me talk. So if you don't mind SHUT UP!" Ripred practically yelled.

"Gees sorry." Gregor said with a smirk. He'd never really been able to annoy Ripred.

"Shut up!"

"Ok, Ok,"

"GO AWAY!" Ripred screamed into his ear. Authra flew up and gave a long, "Huh, Huh, Huh!"

"That was fun." Gregor said to Authra.

"I have never seen anyone other than Luxa annoy him."

"Yeah that's my first time." After the little fooling around with Ripred the silence resumed. About another hour passed and Ripred called out,

"Overlander get down here!" Authra flew down and Gregor didn't say anything,

"OVERLANDER!"

"What I thought you said for me to shut up." Gregor replied trying to hold back a laugh.

"Never mind! We are nearing the Cutter's land."

"Ok."

"Just be ready!" Ripred said annoyed. Gregor pulled out his sword. The fight never came. Instead they made it to the hill and only then were they attacked. The group that attacked was small and no match for two ragers. They made their way through the hill and eventually made it to what they believed was the prison.

"This is the prison Overlander. I smell other Overlanders in it." Ripred said as Gregor opened the door.

**(LOL CLIFF HANGA)**


	7. New Fight and the Old One

Ch.6

The New Fight and the Old One

What Gregor saw in there made him freeze. His mom and dad standing their looking half starved.

"Gregor?" Called a raspy voice that belonged to his mom Grace

"Gregor!" They said together sort of limping their way over to him.

"Hey." Gregor said in a whisper while being surrounded by his parent's hug.

"Alright let's get this reunion over so we can get out of here!" Ripred said impatiently. Gregor and his parents hopped on Authra and began to get out of the hill. They flew out one of the exits and were surrounded by cutters.

"Damn!" Gregor huffed under his breath. He hopped off Authra and stood back to back with Ripred ready to rage.

"Spin attack Gregor!" Ripred said tearing through the cutter's line with his spin attack. Gregor began to spin also. After a while of fighting Ripred yelled,

"Gregor get out of h-" He didn't finish because just then he was swarmed buy about 1,000 cutters. Gregor jumped onto Authra and remembered what Ripred had said, "I start to crack at about 400 to 1." He couldn't help but start to cry.

"Gregor, what is wrong?" Grace asked.

"Ripred is dead!"

"So? That is one less person who can kill my baby!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM? HE IS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME HERE AND SAVED YOU AND YOU DON'T CARE!?" Gregor more or less screamed. The rest of the flight was silent except for the occasional sniffle from Gregor. When they finally reached the High Hall, Gregor jumped off and was enveloped in a hug from his sisters and then from Luxa. Midway through his hug with Luxa she asked,

"Is Ripred-?"

"Yes." She began to have tears fall from her eyes as well. He kissed her and told her,

"He was a great mentor."


	8. Silence Is Not Golden

Ch.7

Silence Is Not Golden

"Authra the flier I bond to you. Our life and death are one." **(I can't remember the rest)**

"Gregor the Human I bond to you. Our life and death are one." They were now officially bonded. After the party that Luxa had for them Luxa told him,

"I used to think Ripred need to be quiet more often but now I wish he was here to speak." Luxa had said this with sorrow in her voice.

"His silence is not golden." He then told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked him.

"In the Overland they have a saying that, 'Silence is Golden' and here I think it is the opposite."

"Gregor!" Called his mom,

"Gregor! Where are you it's time to go home," Gregor turned and caught Luxa's gaze

"Crap!" Thought Gregor.

"Won't she ever understand this is my home?" He asked Luxa. When his mom came in she saw Gregor and said,

"C'mon Gregor lets go!"

"Mom I have a wife here! How can I just leave?"

"Don't worry Gregor there are other girls you can marry at home."

"Mom why would I marry anyone else? I love Luxa!"

"Don't make me get the council. They're hoping we would have a good time in the overland!"

"Uhg the council hates me and Luxa that is why they are hoping that!"

"I'm not going to stop telling you until you agree to come!"

"Alright then I'll go. Now leave!" He said angrily. At these words Luxa popped up and angrily walked to her room,

"Luxa I must tell you something!"

"What is it Overlander!" She replied almost in tears.

"If I don't return in one day I'm either dead or locked away. Do not worry I would never leave you forever, I love you too much." He was going to continue but was interrupted by a gigantic hug and tears on his shoulder.

"I would never leave you…" He whispered in her ear. He jumped onto Authra with his family and stared at Luxa who still had tears coming from her eyes. He began to lift off back towards the Overland.

Mikey: LOL I FINISHED THIS IN ONE DAY!! WOOT

Sam: Lol dude nice

Mikey: NAW IS DA TIME FER CARAMELL DANCIN!! 'Dances'

Sam: Ummmm ok…?...

Mikey: Anyways I'll start working on Book 3 in my series soon I think. IDK what to call it but I'll think of something.

Mikey: Oh and do you realize why it's Gregor and The Silent Claw? LOL if you don't here is the explanation: Ripred is the one with the claw. He is marked with X, and he was killed which made his claw silent because he is dead. DUR!

Total Important Character Death(s): 3 (Francis, Nerissa, Ripred)


End file.
